Snapshots of Time
by DobbyLovesSocks
Summary: Ron/Hermione oneshots from assorted points in time, each featuring a different character's reaction to their relationship. Ch. 1- Mrs. Weasley, Ch. 2, Viktor Krum
1. Perfect

**A/N- Mrs. Weasley IS aware that Ron and Hermione are already a couple, in case that wasn't made clear.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not JK Rowling, blah blah blah, I don't own these people, or the Harry Potter books, as I'm sure you brilliant people have already figured out.  
**

"Oh, Arthur, the plants outside need watering. I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley said, jumping out of her seat and grabbing a watering can.

She relished in the perfection of the day; it was sunny and warm, reminding her of her young days at Hogwarts, most involving long walks on the grounds with Arthur. She walked around the corner of the house, smiling, and leaned down to water the newly sprouting daffodils, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around in surprise, she looked closer, and saw Ron and Hermione kissing by the side wall of the Burrow. Springing to her feet, Molly turned and opened her mouth to scold her youngest son; the words sprang to her mouth easily. _Maybe a bit _too _easily, _she thought, her face softening. _They're 18_. _They aren't children anymore._ Really, she discerned, she had nothing to disapprove of. This was _Hermione_- not some silly girl he met at Hogwarts, but his best friend for nearly eight years. And Molly Weasley had been noticing more between the pair of them, these past few days. She saw in Hermione's eyes a sparkle whenever she looked at Ron that was otherwise absent. And as they broke apart, Hermione looked nothing short of euphoric. To the unobservant eye, she would appear perfectly neutral, but Molly Weasley saw otherwise. She saw the small smile playing at her lips threatening to take over her face any second, her eyes shining brightly as she looked up at Ron. As they began to talk quietly, each smiling to themselves, Mrs. Weasley gazed at her son, wondering when he had turned into this new man. Hermione smiled up at him, and buried her face in his shirt. Ron said something to her and she laughed.

"Too bad it took us 'til the middle of a raging battle to realize that this would work out," Ron said, grinning. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't know, not really," she replied. Ron looked quite hurt.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" he demanded, stepping away from her. Mrs. Weasley restrained from walking over to her son and whacking him over the head with her watering can; Hermione obviously didn't mean that the way it sounded, and he should know that. Couldn't he see the radiance emitting from Hermione's face? Well, she reasoned, maybe not. Ron had never been as confident as he should have been, always putting himself down. Hermione seemed to feel the same way as Mrs. Weasley; she sighed exasperatedly, but her face softened.

"Don't be a prat, Ron, you know I don't _regret _getting together with you. Not in the slightest! All I meant, was that it didn't _really _take us until the middle of the battle to realize; things had been different between us for a while." She smiled. "Like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, you were jealous of Victor-" Ron's face hardened at this, but Hermione ignored him and breezed on. "You were jealous of Victor, and you asked me to dance. You certainly wouldn't have done _that _a few years earlier. Later, in Grimmauld Place, when your dad sent the patronus, you definitely acted differently than you used to, hugging me and such when I tried to reassure you. And when you got back to the Burrow on the night we all took Polyjuice to look like Harry, you _must _have noticed how I reacted when you got back..."

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah, well..."

"And anyway," Hermione continued. "I think that we all sort of needed a... break during the battle. Something to... cheer us up a bit. Maybe it was for the best." Hermione's face flushed, and she stared down at her feet. The tips of Ron's ears turned bright red, but Mrs. Weasley noticed that he was looking noticeably happier now.

"Come on, Ron, it's getting pretty hot out here, let's go inside." she slipped her hand into his, and squeezed it gently. "You're a complete _idiot, _you know that?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess. But you're the one stupid enough to fancy me, so you shouldn't be talking." Although he said this with a grin on his face, Mrs. Weasley felt her heart breaking with the seriousness so horribly concealed in his voice. Apparently, Hermione sensed it too.

"Ron Weasley," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "That may just be the most foolish thing you've said to me in seven years." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Why _wouldn't _I fancy you?"

Ron mumbled something incoherent, staring down at his shoes.

"Ron, the one thing you've done over all these years that's made me the _most_ upset- and that's saying something, considering all of the things you've done- is when you got together with Lavender Brown. Seriously. After all that you've done, that's what hurt me the most." Ron looked up from the ground, clearly struggling to do so.

"Really?"

"Really."

Mrs. Weasley felt her eyes stinging with tears; Ron could not have found a better woman for him, and from the sounds of it, Hermione could not have found a better man. Although at the time, the two were nothing more than a close couple, Mrs. Weasley may well have been the first to consider the true extent of what their relationship could become. And she was right.


	2. Vicky?

**A./N.- This takes place sometime after the Battle of Hogwarts (a little less than I year, I'd say). The wedding is for Padma Patil and Tihomir Dragov (random Bulgarian character I made up who's friends with Viktor Krum from Durmstrang). That was the only way I could see the trio _and _Viktor ending up at a wedding together.  
**

**Disclaimer- *thinks of some snarky/amusing way to say I'm not JKR*  
**

**"..."  
**

**"..."  
**

**Umm sorry, nothing's coming to mind... so maybe I _am_ JKR! No, no, I'm not. I'm not even in the same house on Pottermore as she is. (Ravenclaw! Oh yeah! She's a Gryffindor.)  
**

As the chairs disappeared, and Padma Patil had her first kiss as Parvati Dragov, Viktor suddenly caught sight of a girl out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed in a graceful, robin's egg blue dress, and her shining brown hair was held behind her ears with a silver barrette. He would know her anywhere: Hermione Granger. Music began to play in the background, and Viktor quickly made his way over to the girl.

"Vud you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand to her. As appose to immediately agreeing, as Viktor had so expected her to, Hermione hesitated. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed much more relaxed than she usually did in his presence.

"Um, well," she replied, scuffing her shoe into the dirt. "I-" she glanced nervously over her shoulder, as if looking for someone. "Yes, all right." The endearingly familiar smile spread across her lips as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"So, how are you, Herm-own-ninny?" She smiled at him.

"Quite well, thank you," she replied. "How are you?" He shrugged in response.

"Better, now that you are here." Hermione turned a deep shade of pink and, although she looked fairly pleased, glanced over her shoulder again.

"Vat are you looking for, Herm-own-ninny?"

"I- what?" She looked embarrassed. "Oh, no one. Er- I mean nothing. I'm sorry, Viktor." They continued to dance and talk for the next few minutes, Hermione relaxing into the vibe of the party. Only after they were across the room did Hermione remember what she had been on the lookout for.

"Found _Vicky_ again, I suppose?" a low voice growled. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, Ron-" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, I get it," he said coolly. "I'm going to go sit down." He turned and walked back to his seat, ignoring Hermione's desperate calls.

"Do not worry, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, putting his hand on her arm. "He has no reason to be angry." Before Hermione could contradict this statement, he had pulled her back onto the dance floor and spun her around. She reluctantly danced with him for a few more minutes, but at last, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry, Viktor, but I'm exhausted_. _I think I'm going to sit down for a bit, okay?"

"I vill come vith you," he replied. Hermione hesitated, looking nervous.

"Um, well, I was actually going to talk to my, uh, friend Ron, so..." Viktor nodded in understanding.

"You think he may be angry again if I am with you." Hermione nodded, although Viktor sensed that she was concealing something. "All right. I shall see you later." He kissed her hand and pretended to walk over to the drinks, but when Hermione turned away, he quickly followed her to the table that Ron was sitting at, and hid behind a large array of flowers.

"Ron," she said quietly, reaching for his hand. He snatched it away before she could take it. "Ron!"

"Viktor ditch you?" he snapped. "Well, don't let me ruin your fun, why don't you go dance with every other man here? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Ron, it wasn't like that!" she cried, reaching out for his arm as he moved to stand up. Viktor frowned from behind his hiding place. _It wasn't like that? _What was _that _supposed to mean? Pulling him back into his seat, Hermione turned to look Ron in the eye.

"Ron, I promise you that it was nothing. I mean, what was I supposed to say, 'no, I won't dance with you'?"

"It's what I would've said," he mumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" she asked, a definite coolness to her voice. "So if, say, Fleur or some pretty Beauxbatons girl came over and asked you to dance, you'd just say no?" Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course I would." The smile faded from his face quickly. "So, what _was_ going on with you two?"

"I already _told_ you, nothing!"_  
_

"I saw the look on your face- there was definitely something!" Sighing, Hermione looked at Ron with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Look, Ron," she said finally. "I like Viktor fine, he's a really nice man, but he's not..." Both Viktor and Ron looked up at this.

_What am I not?_

_What isn't he?  
_

Blushing, Hermione turned away from Ron, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He- he's not you." Her face flushed, and she stared at her feet. The corners of Ron's mouth turned up in a hesitant smile.

"I- really?" Hermione nodded.

"Really." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him close and hugged him. "Don't worry so much, Ron," she said softly, smiling. Viktor scowled- what did that boy have that he did not? He and the boy had met multiple times, and he had never seemed especially kind or funny, and he certainly wasn't a professional Quidditch player. So, why was Hermione choosing this _Ron_ over him? Unable to look away, Viktor continued to watch and listen to their conversation.

"Come and dance," Ron finally said, after a long moment of silence. Hermione smiled up at him. To any onlooker, these words may have seemed simple, even insignificant, but Hermione knew that they were anything but that. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Parvati talking to Harry, and pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"Are they together now?" she asked curiously. Harry didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, they are." He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "I think they have been for quite some time... they just didn't know it."

**A./N.- Please review! And be honest- I'd like to know how to improve my writing if you didn't like it. Did you catch how at the end, it was Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again? "Come and dance" and then "Are they together now?" Thanks for reading!**


End file.
